Segundas oportunidades
by sobasicallyme
Summary: Porque todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y ella iba a recordárselo las veces que fuera necesario. [Kenyako One-shot] [La imagen no es mía/I do not own the picture]


**A/N: Este es mi primer one-shot sobre el Ken sea el principal protagonista de esta pequeña historia, siempre he querido escribir algo sobre la que, para mí, es la pareja más bonita de Digimon. Espero que os guste y que podáis ver lo mucho que he disfrutando escribiéndolo**

 **Disclaimer: Ni el universo Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

.

.

.

.

Segundas oportunidades

 _Incertidumbre. Miedo. Ira. Rencor. Dolor. Oscuridad._

Una y otra vez extendía mi látigo hacia delante. Las carcajadas salían de mi boca, incontrolables, mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía de la excitación que me provocaba cada vez que éste golpeaba en la carne. Una y otra vez. Arrancando la carne tira a tira. Más y más. Esa sensación de poder, de tener el control. Me sentía el rey. No... El emperador, era el emperador de ese mundo que ahora me pertenecía. Mi mano aferraba con fuerza el látigo, castigando a aquel digimon sin cara que me suplicaba una y otra vez que me detuviera.

Pero, ¿quién era yo exactamente? ¿Y por qué lo hacía? Era una sensación gratificante que, aún así, no conseguía llenar el vacío que sentía. Quizá, debería matarlos a todos, acabar con su absurda y mera existencia, recordarles que debían agradecerme su mísera existencia. Pero algo me decía que, ni aún así, encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Grité desesperado, lanzando el látigo hacia un lado y caí de rodillas sobre el frío suelo. Mi cabeza ardía y me llevé las manos a mis sienes, intentando recuperar la cordura. Imágenes de lo que parecía una vida pasada se extendían ante mis ojos. No obstante, comprendí que aquellos recuerdos no pertenecían a otra persona, sino que eran míos.

 _Tú nos has hecho esto. Tú eres el único que merece sufrir._

—¡No! —grité.

Era un monstruo, un ser despreciable. Podía verlo todo con claridad. El dolor, el sufrimiento, el sacrificio. Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez recordándome lo que había hecho y recordándome que todos esos actos jamás se podrían borrar.

¿Alguna vez habéis sentido que no pertenecéis a este mundo? ¿Qué simplemente veis la vida pasar porque no tenéis por lo que existir?

Yo, sí. A veces siento como si algo en mi interior gritara, diciéndome que no encajo en este mundo. Me da a entender que soy la pieza sobrante de un puzle que ya fue terminado. Preferiría no estar, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, escabullirme silenciosamente. Ya nada me consuela. Me siento tan prescindible que, si desapareciese, seguramente nadie me echaría en falta. O eso es lo que mi cabeza me dice. Duele tanto sentirse un cero a la izquierda... En definitiva, sentirse abandonado. Supongo que el crecer, el empezar a ser consciente del mundo que nos rodea, me hizo percibir las cosas de otra manera. Desde entonces, me he visto relegado a una especie de burbuja a la que muy pocos tienen acceso y a la que, además, muy pocos quieren acceder. Soy la oveja negra del rebaño.

Pero, extrañamente, alguien me dijo que yo también podía tener una segunda oportunidad. Sí... ¿Cómo me podía olvidar? Me aseguraron que, a medida que vamos generando cambios en nuestro interior, asumiendo nuestras propias sombras, sanando nuestras heridas y aceptándonos plenamente, también estamos transformando el mundo, pues éste es también un reflejo de todo lo que tenemos dentro.

 _No la mereces, Ichijouji Ken. No mereces una segunda oportunidad._

Levanté mi rostro y los observé caminar a lo lejos. Grité. Grité tanto como mis cuerdas vocales me permitieron, pero era como si mi voz no llegara a ellos. Me estaban dando la espalda. Ellos también. Daisuke, Iori, Takeru, Hikari y... Ella. Caminaba la última del grupo. Bajo una tenue luz, sus mechones de cabello violeta se mecían bajo el compás de una brisa inexistente. Y la llamé. Volví a gritar su nombre, una y otra vez mientras lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

Y, entonces, se dio la vuelta. Pero no había nada. Sus ojos reflejaban el abismo en el que yo mismo me había convertido. Su expresión denostaba la mayor indiferencia posible y sentí que me desquebrajaba por dentro. Era la misma forma en la que mi madre me había mirado la primera vez tras la muerte de Osamu, la primera vez que la pedí que me viera como su hijo y no como el sustituto de mi hermano.

 _No eres nadie para mí._

—Por favor... —susurré— ¡No me dejes, Miyako! —grité tan fuerte que mis pulmones me quemaron— ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Miyako!

 _Por favor, no me dejes solo..._

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras daba una bocanada de aire. Me incorporé de repente y aferré con mis puños las sábanas. Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando contener las lágrimas que peleaban por escaparse por mis mejillas. Sentía que temblaba, que mi cuerpo sudoroso se estremecía.

Fue entonces cuando sentí su cálida piel sobre la mía. Levanté mis ojos y mi mirada se encontró con la suya. La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba su blanca piel y su simple sonrisa bastó para recordarme que todo volvía a estar bien. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero, aún así, no derramaron ni una sola lágrima porque ella siempre había sido todo lo que había necesitado para seguir hacia delante.

Pero, ¿y si todo volvía a suceder? ¿Y si volvía a perderme de nuevo en mi propia oscuridad?

—No temas, Ken-kun —me susurró, rozando sus labios con mi oído. Era como si pudiera leer mi pensamiento—. Da igual las veces que escuches el sonido de las olas llamándote, da igual las veces que te desvanezcas y da igual las veces que creas que te escapas entre mis dedos. Sabes que yo nunca te dejaré.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la revelación. Había vuelto a hablar en sueños y ella había vuelto a estar ahí para reconfortarme cuando despertara. Lentamente, se acercó a mí hasta que rompió la escasa distancia que nos separaba. Enterró su mano en mi pelo y fusionó nuestros labios en un placentero beso, que, solo unos segundos después, se atrevió a romper.

Un leve suspiro se escapó de mi boca. Me tumbé de nuevo sobre la cama, buscando entrelazar su mano con la mía. Ella respondió a mi gesto y se la apreté cariñosamente, suplicándole que nunca me soltara. Sin embargo, sabía que, en el fondo, ella nunca me iba a dejar atrás. Ella no solo era lo único que había necesitado para seguir hacia delante.

Miyako era mi segunda oportunidad.


End file.
